Fairytale
by Hotaru Tomoe
Summary: This is the story of Inuyasha's father and mother, how they met, fell in love, and up to little Inuyasha's appearence. Please take a look and tell me what you think. ^^ Rated PG-13 for a little swearing.
1. Prologue: Tell Me a Story

Author's note: This story is an idea I had for a loooooong time.  But of course with me it's taken an eternity to get it out.  Anywho, here it is finally!  The prologue may be a little slow; I always have trouble trying to begin a story, so just bear with me people.  And before we continue, I should just mention…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  I only own the characters that I created in this story, but sadly still not Sesshoumaru-sama.  

Ok, that needing to be said and all, let's get started with the show!

"Fairytale" by Hotaru Tomoe

Prologue: Tell Me a Story

            The Goshinboku tree stood tall and proud in the peaceful setting of the forest.  Its many branches spread a great distance, giving shade to the younger trees growing below.  This great tree had witnessed many things in its lifetime.  It had survived countless of wars, seen many acts of violence and felt blood being spilt upon its roots.  Happy times had also been spent under its watch.  It had seen joy, heard laughter, and felt the love that can exist between two beings.  The Goshinboku tree had seen much, and many more things were destined to occur in its presence.

            Suddenly, two young children emerged into the forest heading for the tree, their joyful laughter breaking the peaceful atmosphere.  One of the children, a boy, jumped into the Goshinboku tree and climbed onto a lower branch.  He then turned his attention to the girl on the ground, and began to tease her.

"Ha!  You can't get me up here Yuki!" 

"That's not fair Shiro!"  Yuki yelled at her older brother, "You know I can't climb up the tree in my Kimono!"

"Too bad to be you."  Shiro replied, and then reclined against the trunk of the tree.

            This little action only seemed to anger Yuki even more.  She turned around, and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"MOMMY!  Shiro's not playing fair!"

            About a minute later, a woman wearing an elegant kimono with her wavy black hair pulled up into a bun walked into the forest.

"Honestly, I can't leave you two alone for five minutes."

"Mommy, Shiro's not playing fair with me."  Yuki repeated.

"Shiro, come down from there and stop teasing your sister."  Their mother said, looking at her son up in the tree.

"I don't wanna come down."  Shiro replied and continued reclining in the tree.

"Fine, be stubborn then."  She said calmly, "Just wait up there while I go and get your father."

            Shiro was back on the ground in less than a second.

"Just like your father."  She thought.

"I'm NOT as stubborn as dad."  Shiro stated grumpily.

"I didn't say a word."  She smiled.  "So why aren't you two back at the party?"

"Because it's so _boring!_"  Yuki said, emphasizing the word boring.

"It wasn't as boring as the wedding," Shiro continued, "but it is still really, _really_ boring!"

            The woman couldn't help laughing at the faces her children were making.

"Well then, what do you want to do?"

"A story!  A story!"  Yuki replied.

"A story?"  She asked, sitting at the base of the Goshinboku tree, "Alright, what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Tell us a story about magic!"

"No, a war story!"

"No, a romantic story!"

"Mush sucks!  Tell us about youkai battles!"

"Oh I know!  Tell us a true story!"

"A true story?"  Shiro and their mother asked.

"Yea."  Yuki shrugged, "Why not?"

"You're five years old."  Shiro started again, "Why the heck would you be interested in history?"

"At least I know what a history book looks like."  Yuki said under her breathe.

"I have the perfect story," their mother interrupted quickly, "Actually, it's one that your father told me."

"Great!"  Shiro exclaimed, "Dad's stories always have the best youkai battles!"

            Yuki muttered something that sounded like 'typical' as she and Shiro sat down next to their mother.

"As I was saying," She tried again, "This story your father told me took place almost a hundred years ago in this age…"

A/N:  Hello again!  So how was the prologue?  As boring as I thought?  The next chapter will be much more interactive, and definitely longer.  And as always I'd just love a review or two…until next time! =^_^=  


	2. 1 Once Upon a Time

A/N: Ok, I looked for a long time, but I could not find if Inuyasha's parents had names that where mentioned anywhere in the series or manga.  So I had to make them up, and while I do like his mother's name, I had such a load of trouble with his father's name.  So forgive me if it sounds kinda stupid, I had to go with the last resort.

Disclaimer:  Please return to prologue for further disclaimers…and I still don't own Sesshoumaru.

I just saw Inuyasha in English.  Oh my God I am in such pain from that!  If you haven't seen it yet then I advise you DON'T!!!  It's awful and will save you much aches and pains from not seeing.  I'll just stick to the good old Japanese and subs…Oh yea, on with it.  

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time…

It was a period in history when the four corners of the land were warring with one another.  Both humans and youkai alike fought for domination, and for a time neither force gaining the upper hand.  However, this all began to change when the great dog youkai, Inutaisho, became the lord of the western lands.  There was not one human or youkai who could rival his power and wisdom.  But what really made the great dog lord of the western land different from other youkai was his sympathy to the human race.  Where most of his kind hated the humans, he actually believed in friendly relations with them, which is the reason for his alliance with the current human lord of the west, Masayoshi.  This is where our story begins…

            An early morning mist still hung in the air when a lone figure began to make his way across the meadow.  His elegant style of clothing revealed his high rank, and little drops of dew strayed into his long, silvery hair as he walked.  Above his golden eyes on his forehead were three bright violet crescent moons.  The great lord Inutaisho stopped at the edge of the field and turned around to gaze at his castle that stood atop a monstrous hill.  His eyes flickered for a moment before he brought his hand up and lightly slapped the side of his face.

"It's about time Myouga."

            A seemingly flattened little flea man popped back up onto Inutaisho's hand…

"Forgive me Inutaisho-sama, but after traveling for such a long time I could not resist a little bite."

*Suck.  Suck.*

S W E L L

_SMACK!!_

"You are always eating far too much Myouga."  Inutaisho said as the flattened flea once again floated down onto his hand.

"Yes, I will have to work on that Inutaisho-sama."  Myouga said as his lord started to walk again, "Might I enquire after your visit with your son?"

"Sesshoumaru does well."  Inutaisho replied, "Although I do sense him becoming more and more like that witch."

"Ahhh…the lady Sasori _is_ his mother my lord."  Myouga started grimly, "You did have the choice to choose the mother of your heir."

"I'll be damned to know why I chose her in the first place.  I loathe the woman.  And the fact that she tries to pass her hatred of humans to my son does not please me either."

            Myouga chose not to respond to this statement, knowing that it would anger the lord even more.  The subject of Sasori had always been a touchy one.  Of the female dog youkai, Sasori was always the most powerful, which is probably why Inutaisho had chosen her to give him an heir.  The fact that they completely hated each other became just a little bit problematic after Sesshoumaru had been born.

"So, my lord," Myouga began, wisely changing the subject, "Exactly…where are we going?"

            A hint of a smile formed on Inutaisho's face as he looked down on the comical expression upon Myouga's face.

"There have been several attacks on the borders of this land by outside forces.  I am meeting with Masayoshi to discuss this problem."

"Very wise decision my lord.  Where are we to meet with him?"

"Masayoshi, as well as his entire family, are coming to stay at the castle for a time.  I am simply going to meet them halfway."

"THEY ARE COMING HERE!?!"

"Yes, which is why I suggest you quickly get back up to the castle to prepare for them."  Inutaisho said, now with a complete smile on his face.

"INUTAISHO-SAMA!  You kept this from me on purpose!"

"Myouga, the preparations please?"

"Aiee!!  There is so much to do!"  Myouga yelled as he began hopping back towards the castle, leaving a very amused youkai behind.

~

            Later on that day, still a great many miles from the castle, a carriage with a numerous amount of soldiers as escorts slowly made its way down the road.  Inside, Masayoshi and his four children eagerly awaited their arrival at the dog lord's castle.

"WHY do WE have to go father!?!"

"Kiyoko…"  Masayoshi sighed for the hundredth time at his eldest child's outburst, "Must we go over this every five minutes?"

"Yes!"  Kiyoko replied, "And why do we have to stay at that castle?  He's a youkai for Kami's sake!"

"Kiyoko!  Inutaisho is a good ally and a trusted friend.  I will not have you insulting him.  And that goes for you too Ayaka."  He motioned toward another of his daughters, who was nodding in agreement with her older sister.

"Fine father, we won't say anything.  But that still doesn't mean we agree with you!"  Ayaka retorted, and then… "SHINGO!  Where did you get that!?!"

            All eyes turned toward a boy sitting beside his father smiling.  He held in his hands a small white mouse that was desperately trying to get out of his grasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did YOU want to see him?"  The boy smirked and held the mouse out to his two shrieking sisters.

"FATHER!!!"  Kiyoko and Ayaka screamed. 

"Shingo, stop pestering them."  Masayoshi said, failing to hide his obvious amusement.

"And here I was, trying to share."  Shingo replied, "I'll just share with Mika then, since she gave me mousey in the first place."

            A young lady sitting on the other side of Masayoshi turned her head upon hearing her name.  Her stunning violet eyes sparkled mischievously at her younger brother.

"Mika!  You touched that thing!?"  Kiyoko asked in disgust.

"Oh, you didn't like the present Shingo and I found?"  Mika replied, pretending to pout.

"Honestly Mika!"  Kiyoko continued, "Can't you act your age?  You're 18 for Kami's sake!"

"I'm 13!"  Shingo yelled happily.

"And Ayaka's 21 and you're 23 Kiyoko."  Mika continued, "Thanks for clearing that up!"

"We'd be lost without you!"  Shingo finished.

"You have to stop this childish behavior Mika."  Kiyoko tried again, "You ramp around in the outdoors, spend your time with disgusting creatures like that (motioned in the general direction of the mouse…and Shingo.), and throw away perfectly good marriage offers!"

"You mean that lord Fumi?"  Shingo asked, "The guy looked like he was 500 years old!"

"That's not the point," Ayaka intervened, "He had quite a large estate and enough money to make you very comfortable for the rest of your life.  But yet again you refused him, just as you did all the others."

"Poor Mika," Shingo started up again, "She is burdened with so many wealthy men asked for her hand.  Maybe she should start referring you two, seeing as both of you haven't even gotten one offer yet."

"Personally, lord Fumi didn't make much of a good impression on me."  Mika said as she fended off her sisters from trying to kill their brother, "How much money a man has in his pocket is not my top concern.  And not that it matters much to you two, but a little thing called love is something else that I wouldn't mind in my marriage.  Just like with father and mother."

            Masayoshi smiled at his youngest daughter.  He and the children's mother, rest her soul, had been very much in love when they married.  Their household had always been a very happy one.  Although she had passed on when Shingo was only three, the love she had for her family remained forever.

            Although he hated playing favorites, Masayoshi could not deny that Mika was the most like his dear wife.  She had the same breath taking beauty and the same sparkling violet eyes.  Mika's spirit also had the same spark and love of life.  She had practically raised Shingo herself after their mother's death, which would explain the close and special relationship the two siblings had with each other.

            A scream from Ayaka snapped Masayoshi out of his revere.  The mouse that Shingo was holding had finally gotten loose, and was now running around the carriage.

"Shingo!  Why did you have to bring that thing in here for Kami's sake!"  Kiyoko screeched.

"You say 'for Kami's sake' a lot Kiyoko…for Kami's sake!"

"SHINGO!!!"

            Masayoshi motioned to one of the guards to stop the carriage.  It was time that they all had a little rest from this traveling he though.  And a little space from each other would also help Shingo keep his life a little longer.   

A/N:  Hello again.  Sorry if it's a little boring right now, it will get better (I hope).  I'll be updating this as fast as I can, and please be patient with me if it takes a little long at times.  Unfortunately school is starting again.  Anywho let me know what you think!  Ja ne!  =^_^= 

I just want to thank Mad Hatter and Catwho for letting me know what Inuyasha's dad's name was.  I fixed all of them, I hope ^^.


	3. 2 Violet Meets Gold

A/N:  I'm still alive!  I didn't forget about you guys!  Sorry, this took a little longer to get out than I had planned.  But better late than never!

Disclaimer:  After all this time I still do not own Inuyasha or, sadly, Sesshomaru-sama.  The Masayoshi family is pretty much all I own, and this little orange pen someone left for me.

Ok, ok, I'll leave you guys alone to read…  

Chapter 2: Violet Meets Gold

          The 'little' break that Masayoshi had decided to take lasted a bit longer than he had originally planned.  And so, three 'little' hours later, they were still in the exact same spot, 'resting.'

"Just a little bit longer," Kiyoko insisted, "We're still aching from being cramped up in that carriage for so long."

"Ten more minutes."

"But Father!"

"No buts Kiyoko."  Masayoshi insisted, "Any longer and I'd have to set up a permanent residence here."

"Oh fine."  Kiyoko finally relented.  "But do we still have to sit next to that?"

          Kiyoko pointed to the other side of the road, where Shingo and Mika just happened to be resting.  Kiyoko's obvious reference to him only prompted Shingo to begin another teasing session.  He got up and began walking towards Kiyoko and Ayaka, smiling all the way.

"Boy are you two lucky.  Look who I just happened to find again."  Shingo said and held up his re-claimed white mouse.

          Mika sighed as her two older sisters began to scream and run around like maniacs once again.  She loved her brother very much, but trying to rest with Shingo around was like trying to get a youkai to play fetch.

"Father," Mika said, standing up, "I'm going to go for a short walk."

"What?"  Masayoshi asked worriedly, turning away from the commotion, "I don't think that's a good idea Mika.  I don't know if this area is safe or not."

"I'll be alright."  Mika insisted, "And I won't even go that far away from the group."

"But still, it can be very dangerous to wander off by yourself."

"Feh!  I laugh in the face of danger!"  Mika joked, and then said, "Seriously Father, I'll even make sure to keep you guys in my sight the whole time.  Pleeeease?"

"Alright then."  Masayoshi agreed finally, knowing that he had been fighting a loosing battle, "We will be leaving in ten minutes, so please be back before then.  And be careful Mika."

"I will Father!  Thank you!"  Mika said, giving her Father a hug before going into the forest, not knowing how true her Father's previous words really were.

"This was a good idea."  Mika said as she sat in a little flower alcove in the forest.

          True to her word, Mika hadn't gone far, and her squabbling siblings could still be seen.  Thankfully though, the forest blocked out any noise they made, finally giving Mika a little peace and quiet.

"There are so many beautiful flowers here," Mika noted, "I think I'll make a little bouquet for Kiyoko and Ayaka.  Hopefully that'll put them in a good mood for the rest of the trip."

          So Mika began to pick the flowers, still making sure to remember the time.  A few minutes later, she had two very nice looking flower bouquets.  She got up and grabbed the flowers, smiling at her accomplishment.

"There.  If that doesn't make them happy, then I don't know what wi . . ." Mika began before a scream interrupted her:

"MIKA!  RUN!"

          Shingo's voice brought Mika's gaze back toward the group.  She gasped as she saw many horses carrying men wielding swords, attacking the group and her family.  

"MIKA!  RUN FOR IT!"  Shingo shouted again, and this time Mika saw why.

          Four of the attackers had caught sight of her, dismounted, and were making their way to her.  Mika hated abandoning her family, but getting herself killed would not help the situation.  So she ran, deeper into the forest.

          The men quickened their pace as Mika started to run.  Several times she felt one of them make a grab for her and miss, prompting her to run faster.  However, after being in a carriage all day with no strenuous activity, Mika's legs began to cramp and she started to slow down, giving the men a chance to catch up with her.  

          One of the men tried grabbing her again, and this time they were successful.  Mika stopped as she felt a hand tightening around her arm.  She quickly turned around, slapping the man in the face, causing him to loose his grip.

"Well, well boys.  We've got ourselves a little firecracker her."  He said as the rest of the men surrounded Mika.

          Mika saw at once that she was surrounded and outnumbered.  She turned back to the man she had hit as he started to speak again.

"Try and be careful with this one.  I'd like to teach her a lesson for that personally."

          Mika's eyes widened at the meaning in his words.  Instead of being afraid, she was enraged at the way these men intended to 'handle' her.  And so, she did the only thing a girl in her situation would do; she punched the guy dead in the face.

          She quickly turned her aggression onto the other very surprised men, punching another in the face before kneeing another in the stomach and then elbowing the last one in the side.  But Mika's triumph was short lived.  As she tried to move around one of the disabled men, her foot got caught in a tree root, and she fell to the ground.  An instant pain let Mika know that she had hurt her ankle, badly too.  Running was definitely out of the question now.

          Meanwhile, her captors were getting themselves back together after her little onslaught.

"You bitch!"  The leader spat, still holding on to his broken and bleeding nose, "You're gonna pay for that!"

          He drew out his sword and raised it over Mika's head.  Mika felt tears on her face, and she closed her eyes and waited for the strike.  She heard the sword come down, and prepared herself for the blow.  A few seconds went by, and Mika was still alive. Had the man missed?  Curiosity getting the better of her, Mika opened her eyes and looked up, and found herself staring into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

          It was around midday when Inutaisho finally met up with Masayoshi, only to find the whole group being attacked by raiders.  Without a second to spare, Inutaisho quickly sprung into action, using his youkai powers to dispose of the attackers.  The rest of the raiders retreated quickly after seeing the youkai in action.

          After dispatching the raiders, Inutaisho learned from Masayoshi that one of his daughters was still missing.  It was reveled by his son that the girl was seen running into the forest, and unfortunately, with several of the raiders in pursuit.  Inutaisho wasted no time and went to find her.

          After catching a mixture of scents, Inutaisho found the one's of the missing raiders.  Their scent was still fresh, meaning that they were not far.  After a couple of minutes, Inutaisho came to the edge of a clearing, where he found the raiders and Masayoshi's missing daughters.  The four of them had surrounded the girl, and from their stand they looked ready to attack.  Inutaisho made himself ready to attack, when all of a sudden the girl jumped forward and punched one of the men hard in the face.

          Inutaisho was just as surprised as the men at the girl's action.  He was surprised even further when she proceeded to take the other men out the same as she had done with the first.  Inutaisho even started to consider the idea of letting the girl 'rescue' herself.  This though vanished as he saw her foot get caught in a tree root, causing the girl to fall.

"You bitch!"  One of the men shouted, "You're gonna pay for that!"

          He drew his sword and raised it over the girl's head.  Inutaisho leaped forward and grabbed the man just as he brought his sword down.  It took the remaining three raiders mere seconds to react to the youkai's attack, promptly running away in the opposite direction.  Inutaisho would let them go, but this man, he would pay the price for attempting to hurt the daughter of his comrade.  He raised his claws and prepared to strike…

"Wait!  Don't kill him!"

          Inutaisho's hand stopped in midair, surprise written on his face.  He turned around to face Masayoshi's daughter, and found himself staring into her bright violet eyes.  

A/N:  So is it getting any better?  Let me know.  And bug me about getting the next chapter out soon.  Believe me I'll need it.  =^_^=  


	4. 3 Unfamiliar Territories

A/N:  Ack!  I am sooooo sorry for the lack in updates!!!  Please don't hurt me for it!  I have no excuses, I guess I was just postponing myself for no reason.  I will finish this story!!!  And speaking of stories, before you decide to hurt me anyway for useless blabbering for keeping you from the story…but before that… 

Disclaimer: Even in all this time, I still don't own the anime or the manga Inuyasha.  A few characters are mine, and you can tell which, but I still don't got my Sesshomaru-sama!!!!!!!  WAH!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: Unfamiliar Territories 

"Don't kill him!"

            Mika's outburst was followed by silence.  Inutaisho's claw was a mere inch away from the man's face, but his gaze remained locked on Mika.  Sensing the youkai's surprise at her reaction, Mika began to explain her statement.

"I'm sorry, I know it sounds stupid of me to say that, but…"

"You wish for me to spare his life when he would have taken yours without a second thought."  Inutaisho interrupted, "Sounds very reasonable."

"No!"  Mika exclaimed in frustration, "If you took his life, then you'd be no better than him, and he's not worth it."

            She had surprised him again, twice in a minute.  Most people failed to surprise him even once during their lifetime.  She was more worried for him than for the raider whose life he would have ended.  Inutaisho felt strangely humbled for the concern this girl was showing him.

            Still gripping the raider, Inutaisho set him down on the ground, and glared into his eyes.

"At the request of the Lady, I will spare your worthless life.  I suggest you think of something better to do with it."

            He let go, and the raider ran away in the direction the other three had gone.  After he was out of sight, Inutaisho turned and knelt down next to Mika.

"Are you injured, my Lady?"  He asked her calmly.

            It took Mika a few seconds to stop staring and realize that he was talking to her.

"Um…I think I twisted my ankle on that last turn."  She said with a sheepish smile.

            The corners of Inutaisho's mouth started to form into a smile as he examined her ankle.  It was already beginning to swell and color, but from what he could tell, it was only sprained and not broken.

"Your ankle will be fine, but I suggest that you do not walk on it for a few days.  If you will permit me, I will carry you back to your family.  They are worried for your safety."

"Oh!  Of course."  Mika complied.

            Inutaisho gently gathered her in his arms and stood up.  He began walking back to the group when Mika looked up at him.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Oh!  Sorry…I just wanted to thank you, Lord Inutaisho."  

            The carriage that Masayoshi and his family used to travel in had been destroyed by the raiders in the attack, the horses stolen as well.  Inutaisho had insisted on carrying Mika the rest of the way to the castle, since she was the only person injured in the attack.  This of course left everyone else walking…a course of action in which certain people were not too happy about.

"Why couldn't we have just sent ahead for another carriage!"  Kiyoko complained a few hours later.  "My feet are aching!"

"I can't feel my legs."  Ayaka whined, "And I'm sure I'll come down with a cold as a result of this!"

            Masayoshi and the others had given up trying to placate the two.  Waiting for another carriage would have been too dangerous, and Masayoshi seriously doubted that Kiyoko and Ayaka would permit Inutaisho to carry them in his full youkai state.  As of right now, the pair remained in the back with the guards while Inutaisho walked in front still carrying Mika.

            And at that moment, Mika was glaring at her two sisters for their complaints.  All they had done since even before they began to walk was complain, and also add in a few remarks about their traveling companion.

"Ladies should not be made to travel in such extreme conditions."  Ayaka stated.

"I agree," Kiyoko continued, making herself a little louder, "But of course, a youkai would not be aware of the proper treatment that must be given to a lady."

"I swear to God, next cliff we pass I'm kicking those two off of it!"  Mika muttered under her breath.

            Inutaisho looked down at her surprised again, which made Mika remember that most youkai have superior hearing capabilities.  

"Opps, I said that out loud, didn't I?"  Mika said, adopting a pretend guilty look.

"Of course not my Lady, I just have a habit of reading people's thoughts."  Inutaisho smiled at her, "I can arrange it so that we walk by a cliff if you wish it?"

"No, that's alright, I don't want to trouble you…of course if you do see a river anywhere nearby, by all means head in that direction.  I can just as easily push them in a river as I can off a cliff."

            This time Inutaisho had to laugh out loud.  He had been a little shocked at Mika's initial statement, but not only did she meet his sarcastic remark with more sarcastic humor, she had surprised him yet again.

"Forgive me, my Lady, I do not mean to offend you."  He apologized, still laughing, "You just seem to surprise me to no end."

"I'm glad that my murder musings humor some people.  I'm sorry if my behavior shocks you.  I know I'm not behaving as a proper lady should in these circumstances."

"A proper lady?  Are you referring to…" Inutaisho trailed off, looking at Kiyoko and Ayaka.

"I was talking about proper ladies, not hens."

            Inutaisho laughed again.

"On the contrary, my Lady, I find your outlook on life rather refreshing and quite humorous," he smiled at her.

"Really?"  Mika asked, looking up at him gratefully, "Thank you, my Lord, you don't know how much that means to me."

"You are most welcome, my Lady.  And I look forward to these conversations again," He added with a smile.  "Ah, we are here."

            The group stopped at the start of a clearing, and on the other side up atop a cliff was the largest castle Mika had ever seen.

"My Lord, your home is breathtaking!"  Mika exclaimed sincerely.  

"Thank you, I rather like it myself.  And if you notice on the other side, there are a few cliffs with quite a nice drop to them," Inutaisho added with a smirk. 

This time, Mika laughed, "I'll keep that in mind, my Lord."

"My Lady, I have a request of you."  Inutaisho said as they began to walk across the field.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"It would please me greatly if you would call me Inutaisho."  He asked.

            Mika considered for a moment as the group continued walking.  Then, smiling, she looked up at him.

"Alright, but only if you call me Mika."

            Inutaisho looked down and matched her smile.

"It's a deal then, Mika."

A/N:  Hi, me again.  Hope you enjoyed it, short as it was.  The plot should start to develop soon, and the characters as well (I hope).  I also wanted to thank all those people who reviewed even when I didn't update.  You guys are the best!  =^_^=   


End file.
